Everything
by CaseyBensonNovak
Summary: A second fiction of mine in which Casey and Olivia are in high school.  Olivia is eighteen and Casey is nearing her seventeenth birthday.  Many changes and challenges come quickly towards their relationship.  Are they strong enough to hold together?
1. Chapter 1

Casey was a very mellow girl, and it took a lot to upset her to the point where she wanted to scream. Today had been one of those days where when one thing went wrong, everything else followed. First she had woken up a half hour later than she was supposed to. Then she couldn't find the outfit she had been planning for weeks as her back to school outfit. She had been able to overlook those things and overpower them by her excitement to be back at school.

Unlike most teenagers, Casey loved school. She was a straight A student, an overachiever, and captain of the cheerleading squad. She enjoyed learning new things immensely, and her friends often swore her nose was glued to the books she read. On average, the redhead read nine books a week that each averaged between six hundred and eight hundred pages.

Despite the joy to be back at school, it had only been third period and Casey had already been quite irritated. She was tired of people shuffling from class to class. She was a naturally fast walker, and when people diddle dallied in front of her, it upset her greatly. How hard was it to pick up the feet and walk? It was worse at the stairs. As she unlocked her car and got in, inserting the key in the ignition, Casey shook her head in disgust. To top everything else off, the immaturity level of the people around her stressed her out every day. However, the counterweight to her problems with her classmates was her girlfriend, Olivia Benson.

Olivia was eighteen, and a senior, two years older than Casey. She was beautiful and the object of every guy's desire, especially when her chest was added into the equation. She had no interest in them though, because she was a lesbian. A taken one at that. Unlike Casey, she didn't struggle with her sexuality; in fact, everyone who knew her name knew she was a girls only woman. The brunette beauty was extremely intelligent. Even though her mother neglected her for most of her life, Olivia was kind, outgoing, loving, and loyal. She was Casey's everything, and Casey loved her more than anything in the world.

Today was Monday, and every Monday, Olivia came over to Casey's house, had dinner with Casey and her parents, then spent the night with Casey. The furthest the couple had ever gone was making out and gentle foreplay. Casey was terrified to take things any further. She was afraid of the pain of the first time. She was especially worried she would somehow mess up and ruin the night for Olivia, who she knew to be much more experienced.

Casey's seventeenth birthday was on Friday. That left the rest of Monday, all of Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday for her to somehow get the nerve to admit to Olivia that the one thing she wanted most for her birthday was to take their relationship to that point. She had been mulling over the thought for several weeks now, but chickened out every time she came close to saying it. She couldn't figure out whether it was something she should ease into or blurt out and hope for the best. Hopefully the right moment would arrive within the next couple of days and she would know what to do when it presented itself.

By the time she pulled into her driveway and unlocked her front door, it was after three thirty. First thing on the agenda was her homework. She only had an essay to write and a few calculus problems she hadn't finished in class. After that it would be time to get ready for tonight.

Powering her laptop on, Casey rested it on top of the bed and slipped out of her heels, then placed them neatly on the shoe rack. Walking over to the bed, she laid on her stomach and opened a Word document, then began her paper. Forty five minutes later, she was finished and hit print. The essay requirement was a minimum of five pages, but Casey's was seven, plus a cover page and a Works Cited Page.

She turned her computer off and walked into her closet, emerging twenty minutes later holding her outfit of choice for the night: a baby blue sweater, a black skirt, and strappy black sandals. Once she had everything neatly laid on the bed, she made her way into the bathroom for a nice, steamy shower. After washing her hair with her favorite apple scented shampoo and her body with her favorite mango body wash, she headed back into the bedroom and pulled on a push up bra, the sweater, and the skirt, followed by the sandals. Hopefully Olivia would notice later what she conveniently forgot to wear.

Glancing at the clock, Casey noticed with a smile that it was fifteen minutes until Olivia was due to arrive. Once more going into the bathroom, she combed her hair and pinned it back with a pair of black barrettes. She fluffed her natural curls, applied a little eyeliner and a little gloss, then met her reflection's gaze. If she said so herself, she looked hot. The doorbell rang from downstairs. Casey shut the bathroom light off and headed down to meet her beautiful girlfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

Casey smiled brightly as she unlocked the front door and saw the love of her life standing outside. She stepped aside to let the brunette in and found herself pulled into a passionate kiss. The two girls stood there for several moments kissing before they slowly pulled away from each other, both smiling. Casey folded her arms across her chest and looked into Olivia's large chocolate eyes. "You're on time for once," she offered with a playful smirk. "Is it a blue moon?"

Olivia pulled her jacket off of her shoulders and opened the coat closet, hanging it up. She closed the door and returned the smirk. "Nope, not a blue moon. There just wasn't much traffic and I started getting ready sooner today." She kissed Casey softly on the cheek and headed out of the living room. Casey watched her, standing by the front door and admiring the way the black dress the brunette was wearing complimented every aspect of her perfect body. It plunged at the neckline, drawing attention to her ample C cups. It moved in at the waist and flowed out at the hem. Casey let out a little breath and followed her into the dining room.

"Are you going to be spending the night Olivia?" Deanna turned the dining room light on high and gestured for everyone to take their seats. As Olivia sat down next to Casey, Deanna passed her the stuffing and a large spoon.

Olivia pulled her hair over her shoulder and put a heaping of stuffing on her plate. "I will definitely be staying," she replied, looking over at Casey for a moment.

Casey reached under the table and gently pinched Olivia's thigh. She couldn't resist. She was going to break the news with a combination of body language and wording, and hopefully the wording would not have to be something stupid like "Olivia, I want you to fuck me" or something equally unintelligent. When Olivia pinched her back twice as hard, she yelped and began cutting her baked potato.

Dinner was spent over many different discussions. Casey's parents and Olivia talked about Olivia's college and career goals. They also discussed the war and the economy. Meanwhile, Casey let her mind wander to places much more interesting than the dinner table. After everyone was finished eating, Olivia offered to help with dishes but Casey's parents insisted she was the guest and shooed them upstairs. Once they were in Casey's room, Casey closed the door, locked it, and flopped onto the bed.

Olivia looked at her. "You were awfully quiet at dinner. Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Casey responded, crawling to the other end of the bed and laying down next to Olivia. "I just decided to pass on a conversation about different war tactics and the various issues the economy is suffering. Plus…I've been trying to figure out how to tell you what I really really want from our relationship."

Olivia's look changed to one of worry. She sat up and looked down at Casey. "Are you sick of me or something?"

"No!" Casey replied, hoping she hadn't protested too quickly. "No," she repeated more quietly. "But I'll be seventeen on Friday and I want it to be special for both of us, and I was thinking that since I know you're not going to get up and leave me for absolutely no reason, you can have my virginity…does that make it sound like a piece of chocolate? I'm not actually sure how to word that part. Anyways, I'll be seventeen and so it's not like you can be charged with anything and I love you with everything I have and isn't that the best way to show it?"

Olivia was silent for several moments before responding. Casey hoped she hadn't annoyed her or freaked her out. Finally she reached over and slowly ran her fingers through Casey's curls. "Casey, I'm honored that you're asking me for this. I just want you to realize that this is a huge step for our relationship and I don't want it to come to you regretting it in the morning and blaming me. I also do not want you to feel like there is a huge hurry for this, because there isn't. Have I made you feel…pressured into this?" When Casey shook her head, Olivia kissed her gently on the lips. "If you are one hundred percent sure you're ready, then we officially have very special plans on Friday night."


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Casey was finding it extremely difficult to focus in her first period class. Her mind kept wandering back to the night before. Had she been dreaming or had Olivia agreed to make love to her on her birthday? For what had to be the hundredth time that minute alone, she ran her fingers over the words on her palm and smiled to herself. Before bed, Olivia had taken a pen and written "This girl is taken" on Casey's hand, and Casey refused to wash it off until when she got home from school. Until then, she was leaving it on. It was, in a sense, a reminder that this was reality, and not just an amazingly wonderful dream.

As the teacher droned on and on about the calculus lesson of the day, Casey doodled all over the page she was supposed to be taking notes on. The one hour class seemed to last twice that. Since Alex hadn't responded to any of her texts, she would tell her in second period. Finally, the bell rang and every student in the class began putting their stuff away and leaving. Casey closed her notebook and followed behind everyone else.

She waited for Alex outside their next class and when she saw the blonde, she smiled brightly and asked her to sit on the bench outside the room for a minute. Sitting down next to her, she began by showing the other girl what Olivia had written on her palm. "I'm marked. And it's not just symbolic of our feelings for each other." As a couple passed by, glancing at them oddly, Casey glared back until they were far enough away for her to continue. "Anyway…Friday night is going to be the best night ever because guess what?"

"Your teachers gave you next semester's homework?" Alex joked.

"Haha, very funny. No. Olivia and I are going to take our relationship to you know what step."

Alex gasped and leaned forward. Casey could see the shock in her electric blue eyes. "Casey that's a HUGE step to take."

"I know. And I'm ready for it Alex, I know I am. Don't worry, Olivia already gave me the lecture. The whole `I don't want you to feel like I am pressuring you into being deflowered and are you sure you're ready for this?` I know I am." The warning bell rang. Casey and Alex both quickly made their way to class, both knowing they would be talking about it later. Friday night suddenly seemed so far away.


	4. Chapter 4

When she got home that night, Casey went into the kitchen and found a note on the kitchen table. Written in her mother's neat handwriting, it told her that her parents were out for the night at a play and dinner and they did not know what time they would be home. Casey folded it neatly and tucked it into her purse, smiling to herself. She contemplated inviting Olivia over for a couple of hours, but decided that she would finish her book first. She was addicted to the storyline and determined to find out the ending.

She glanced at her phone. Seventeen new text messages. She hit exit, making a mental note to reply to everything once her book was finished. She looked at the time in the upper right corner and noted that it was almost six. Cheerleading practice had lasted until four thirty and she had to stop at Starbucks on the way home because she had been dying for a mocha frappucino.

Once she was in her room, she grabbed her book off of the nightstand and flopped onto the bed, opening it to the bookmarked page. It was a romance novel, which was one of her two favorite genres. Her other favorite was mystery. She finished the remaining two hundred pages in under an hour and closed the book, setting it back on the nightstand.

Picking her phone up off of the other side of the bed, Casey spent the next ten minutes replying to all of her texts, then she opened a blank one and selected Olivia as the recipient. Her fingers flying over the keyboard, she typed "My parents are out for the night. I miss you. You should come over".

Moments later, a reply came in. "Give me thirty minutes and I'll be there."

Casey smiled and sat up. She quickly dialed Papa John's and when they picked up, she already knew what she wanted. "Good evening. I would like three large pizzas. Please make one double pepperoni, one the works, and one plain cheese. When you deliver, I would also like two liters of coca cola please." She gave the lady on the other end her address and was informed her order would be delivered by eight.

The doorbell rang from downstairs shortly after, and then seconds after it rang again. Casey peeked out her window and saw two cars: one with the distinctive Papa John's logo on the top and one parked just a little crookedly. Olivia always parked that way. She shot a quick glance in the mirror and applied a hint of lipgloss, then headed downstairs after getting a twenty from her wallet. She answered the door and smiled at the delivery girl and Olivia, who was standing next to her, glaring at the wall. "Hello." She took the pizzas and cleared her throat so that Olivia would realize she needed help. As Olivia caught on and took the sodas into the house, kissing her on the cheek as she went, Casey paid and told the girl to keep the change, then wished her a good evening.

Closing the door behind her, she carried the pizzas to the table and sat on the counter. "I was craving pizza," she offered as she watched Olivia's eyes widen at all the pizza on the table. "And there's two of us."

"And three pizzas Casey," Olivia replied. "That is enough for each of us to have a pizza and a half. I know I usually eat a lot, but damn!"

Casey giggled. "It's a lot, I know, but I wanted a variety because I know you like all flavors…hell, you like food period." She paused. "What was I saying? Oh yeah, I know you like all flavors and I wasn't sure which kind you wanted so I bought your top three. And I got soda too, even though there is a ton in the pantry."

"If I kiss you, will you stop rambling long enough to breathe?" Without waiting for an answer, Olivia pulled Casey down from the counter and into a deep, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Casey got caught off guard when Olivia pushed her against the counter, kissing her with passion Casey wasn't used to. She looked at Olivia in confusion when the brunette pulled away. "You make me want more, then you stop."

Olivia smiled and kissed her on the lips once more, gently this time. "Because we're going to wait until your birthday." When Casey tried to protest, Olivia shook her head and grabbed a piece of candy out of the giant bowl on the other side of the counter. "No amount of arguing is going to change my mind. I'm going to make it special for you, and it won't be as special if we do it now. Trust me baby, I know what I'm doing. I promise you that you will not be disappointed. Just wait a couple more days."

"Fine," Casey mumbled after a moment of silence. She knew Olivia was right, and she did want her first time to be special. "Oooh," she added. Without missing a beat, she continued. "So for that night, we need chocolate, flowers, romantic lighting, and…." She trailed off, unsure what else they would need. "Handcuffs?"

"No handcuffs," Olivia responded firmly. "At least, not this time around. Maybe next time. Let's go to your room and see what is on TV." She watched as Casey nodded and headed out of the kitchen. Grabbing the giant bowl of candy, she followed her. Once they were both in the bedroom, Olivia closed the door and turned the lights on dim. She set the bowl on the nightstand and found the remote on top of the huge flat screen TV Casey had gotten the previous Christmas. She turned it to the TV guide channel and laid down next to Casey, who was looking from her to the candy bowl and back again, arching her eyebrows in confusion. "What?" Olivia asked.

Casey giggled. "Oh nothing, I'm just wondering why you brought all of that candy in here."

"I'm hungry," Olivia replied, grabbing the bowl and cuddling it.

Casey rolled her eyes playfully and changed the channel to a late night showing of _Jeopardy_. The show was just beginning. Olivia unwrapped a piece of chocolate and, with a seductive smile, slowly slid it between Casey's lips and into her mouth. Casey sucked on it for a moment, and when Olivia pulled her into a kiss, she purred quietly.

"Milk chocolate mixed with strawberry lipgloss. Mmmmmmm," Olivia murmured against her. She gently broke the kiss and turned the volume of the show up a little as Casey pulled the covers over them and laid her head on her chest. Olivia wrapped her arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart."

"I love you too," Casey whispered. As the categories began to be listed off, Casey began to feel sleepy. She yawned and snuggled closer to Olivia. They were only into the second question before she was sound asleep. Being comfortable and loved always made her sleepy. After another couple of hours, Olivia turned the TV and the lights off, making the room pitch black. She wrapped her arms protectively around Casey and closed her eyes.


End file.
